Reborn
by redsbury
Summary: (PG13 for later content) Prologue for a new idea that I had. What will life be like after the fall of Lord Voldemort? Please R&R, it will be much appreciated!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Alright, this is just a new idea that came to me today and I'm not sure if it will be successful. This is just the prologue right now, so it's not too exciting as it just sets the stage for what will happen later on. Please keep this in mind as you read and let me know how (if) you like it.

* * *

_Prologue_

After the Voldemort Wars, as they came to be called, the entire wizarding world lay in suffering. Countless witches and wizards, both good and bad, were dead and had left their children as orphans. Homes were destroyed and trust became a rarity. Everyone was angry at Lord Voldemort for the state of their lives, though he had met his end at the hands of the young man known as Harry Potter. Even Voldemort's once-faithful Death Eaters, in their misery, blamed him entirely and found themselves no longer afraid to say the dark wizard's name.  
  
Aurors were busy hunting down Voldemort's followers and putting them on trial before the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter, fresh out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in training to become an Auror, and it was rumored that he would be extremely successful in his chosen field. No one was surprised at this, however, because his parents and others that he had come to love were dead because of Voldemort's evils.  
  
Azkaban, the prison for wizards, was quickly filling up, much to the dementors' joy — that is, if they could feel joy. The judges at the Ministry were reluctant to put any more people to death, so the usual sentence for a former Death Eater became anywhere from three to ten years in Azkaban, depending on the severity of the acts they had committed. Even the shortest amount of time spent in the dreaded prison was a horror that would never be forgotten.  
  
So life went on, the wizarding world slowly rebuilding what had been lost. Hope began to creep back into the hearts of magic folk everywhere, although the terror that Voldemort's power had caused would remain forever.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not much, but please review! 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Well, here's chapter one. I'm not absolutely positive what I want to happen with this fic, it just depends on what random ideas pop into my head. I'm kinda writing this to distract me from my other story "Different Worlds" (also an HP fic). I don't know. Whatever happens, happens. As I'm typing this, I'm about to fall asleep, so I really hope that this story makes sense. Read on...

* * *

Chapter One  
  
In a small glen hidden behind a dense curtain of trees, a group of children could be heard screaming with glee. Their shouts echoed across the valley, startling a nearby pair of birds into flight. It had been a long time, too long, since this place had been witness to happiness.  
  
On a closer look, these children were not ordinary, everyday children — well, not from the majority of the world's opinion, anyway. The source of their joy seemed to be the continuous flips, dives, and last-minute dodges they were performing in midair. Yes, they were the children of magic, flying high above the ground on broomsticks.  
  
"Jeffrey!" a woman's voice called from below. She was standing with three other adults, shaded by a towering tree. "Be careful!"  
  
"Oh, Anna," the man next to her said in exasperation. "He's doing fine. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Of course not," a second man said. "He looks pretty good up there. Another star Quidditch player in the family, eh John?"  
  
"No," Anna cut in sharply. She glanced at her husband, John. "One celebrity is enough for me, thank you."  
  
John sighed and look up to the children. He felt proud of his son. "And what do you mean by that? I was already well-known before I met you, if you recall, and you didn't have any problems with it then. I come home every chance I get, which is a lot more than some people. And when I'm not home, as you're well aware, Anna, the Chudley Cannons are like another family..."  
  
Jeffrey glanced down when he heard his father's raised voice. His parents were forever fighting. He didn't worry, though; they always made up afterward. He turned back to his friends.  
  
No one saw the danger that was lurking in the shadows nearby. No one heard the creature as it crept closer and closer to its prey. It knew that it would not be noticed, and was glad. The element of surprise was always an added extra. It was groggy from sleep. Something had brought it roughly out of its slumber, and it knew that something to be the yelling of the flying children in the sky above. Now was the time for silence.  
  
Slowly, it approached the edge of the forest. There were four adults on the ground nearby. Oh well, they would be dealt with later. The main concern was the children. Smoothly readying itself for attack, the monster reared back on its great haunches and spread its wings, suppressing an urge to roar out in a soon-to-come victory. When the young ones swept down closer again, it pushed off and began the chase.  
  
Of course the children saw it as it approached them with open jaws of deadly teeth, but it was too fast for them to react. In one swoop, the creature had killed two of the children. By that time, the adults below had noticed and were standing stupidly in shock. Then one of the men — a tall, lanky fellow — grabbed a broomstick that had been leaning against a tree and shot off into the air.  
  
Another one dead, only two left now. The man came closer, brandishing a wand and screaming incantations. A lot of good those would do. The beast turned its attention towards him now, just as the man had been wanting. It dove straight at him, but he swerved out of its path. He was good. Unusually good on a broomstick. Lazily, it turned as he neared, swiping a clawed foot out at him. He fell with a deliciously blood-curdling scream, causing the three adults and one of the remaining children to cry out in terror. It returned to its original pursuit. Yet another child dead. The other boy sped off somewhere; it would look for him after dealing with the other adults.  
  
They were easy enough to kill; they had nowhere to run to. Quickly, the monster devoured one of the bodies, savoring the taste of blood it had missed for so long. Human blood was especially good.

* * *

The missing boy was nowhere to be found. After almost an hour of searching, he had seemingly disappeared. Too bad, but there were always bound to be other humans.

* * *

Jeffrey shook his head to clear it of the horror he felt at seeing the deaths of his parents. He knew he had to get help. He took his wand from his pocket and, careful not to lose his balance on the broom, hoarsely muttered the words that would alert the Ministry of Magic. After only a few seconds, his wand emitted a strange glow, and Jeffrey heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Can you hear me? What's the trouble?" the voice asked.  
  
"My-my parents," Jeffrey whispered. "They've been killed."  
  
"Killed!" There was silence for a moment inside of Jeffrey's mind. "Are you sure, boy? This isn't a joke? You know you could get in a lot of troub—"  
  
"No! This isn't a joke. There's something out here...I don't know what it is. Please, you've got to help me!" he found himself frantic and close to tears.  
  
"Alright, it'll be okay, son. We're sending out a few wizards, they'll be there shortly. Stay where you are and don't move."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not great, but definitely not bad (I hope). Please remember to review. 


End file.
